


Sometimes It's Nice To Just Be Held.

by LittleMissBacon



Series: Tales of Vintage Girlfriends (The Cartinelli Collection) [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Little Spoon Peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBacon/pseuds/LittleMissBacon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fics from prompts I receive on my Agent Carter/Cartinelli blog (PeggylovesAngie.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes It's Nice To Just Be Held.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Peggy as the little spoon after a shitty day.” (lovinghayleyelizabethatwell)

Peggy walked into the L & L Automat on a Friday night looking worse for wear.  _Espionage is a 24/7 job_ , she thought as she slumped into the bar stool. She crossed her arms and set her head down on top of them, closing her eyes. Chief Dooley had been growing more suspicious of her ever since the car report incident, but thank god for good old sexism for making him think she was just a dumb broad trying to make her mark in a man’s world.

"The usual, English?" A beautiful voice called out, bringing the Agent much needed relief from her day job.

"Yes, please, Angie. You are an angel," Peggy said as she sat up properly, smiling gratefully.

"No problem, hun," Angie winked as she fetched Peggy a slice of rhubarb pie and a cup of tea.

Peggy gratefully took the cup into her hands, relishing in the warmth it provided for her hands. She took a sip and moaned appreciatively. Angie must always put a lot of effort into making her tea because it was always heavenly. Bless her heart.

 _I’m so glad I have such a stunning, beautiful woman to call my own_ , Peggy thought as she watched her secret lover make the rounds to the remaining customers of the night, refilling their coffees and indulging them in small talk and flirty looks for a few tips. Peggy didn’t mind, she knew that Angie wasn’t getting paid much anyway, so she had to try to make up the rest in tips, just until she got a call back for an audition.

"How was your day, English?" Angie asked as she settled in front of Peggy, crossing her arms and leaning over the counter, "You look pretty beat."

"Yes, well, telephone companies can be awfully dreary and dull, especially when my boss is breathing down my neck," Peggy sighed before taking another sip of her tea, "Thank you, Angie. I don’t know what I’d do without you."

"You wouldn’t know what to do with yourself, you’d probably throw yourself into more work if you had any to bring home. Without me, you’d be …" Angie started off confidently but once she looked into Peggy’s eyes she melted and spoke sweetly, "Just as amazin’ as you’ve always been.”

Peggy smiled and held Angie’s hand over the counter, squeezing it affectionately. She wished that she could kiss her but in this society, being queer wasn’t exactly accepted, so in public she’d have to settle for linking arms and flirtatious looks. 

"Hey, I clock out in ten minutes. When we get back I’m gonna help you unwind and relax, alright?"

"Sounds perfect," Peggy smiled before taking a bite out of her pie.

-

It wasn’t long before the two women were heading up the stairs to Peggy’s room. Angie preferred to be in there because she felt safer and more at home being beside her lover. The Agent found it sweet and endearing, so much so she couldn’t deny Angie’s adorable puppy dog eyes.

Once behind closed doors Angie pecked her lover’s lips and promptly began stripping Peggy of her work clothes.

"Angie, what are you planning?"

"Nothin’! I’m helpin’ you relax, so just relax!" Angie explained as she helped Peggy out of her jacket, blouse, skirt, heels and stockings.

Angie couldn’t help but admire her girlfriend’s amazing body, but shook her head before helping Peggy into her silk robe. Angie stripped herself as well before putting on a matching robe that Peggy had gotten specifically, just so that she wouldn’t keep stealing hers.

"Well, this is definitely different from what I thought was going through your mind," Peggy commented as Angie dragged her into bed.

Angie smirked and turned all the lights out before climbing into bed, snuggling up behind Peggy and wrapping her arms around her midsection.

"Not that I’m opposed or anything, but what’s with all this?" Peggy asked quietly.

"Well, English, since you’re always comfortin’ me whenever I have a crappy day at work, I want to return the favour," Angie answered as she pulled the Agent closer to her, burying her face in Peggy’s luscious brown locks.

"Ah, I see. Well, thank you Angie. I appreciate it," Peggy smiled and allowed herself to be held by this wonderful creature, "I love you."

"I love you too, English."


End file.
